Smith James
Smith James is a minor character belonging to Pippy in World 3: Renegade. He has the abilites of Trait Manipulation, Linking, Sound Manipulation and Ink Manipulation Appearance Like his younger sister, Ariel, Smith has dark brown hair, and similar blue-grey eyes. His skin is almost always tanned, as he lives in Los Angeles. He's tall, standing at 6ft precisely, and he has a very slim figure, despite being very muscular. Normally, he wears simplistic clothing, often not even bothering with a shirt in summer, as he spends a lot of his time by the beach. Abilities Smith's first ability is that of Trait Manipulation, which is the ability to manipulate physical traits and skills which are common to a group of people or creatures. Smith can manipulate natural traits which a person can possess, such as speed and strength. He would not be able to manipulate abilities. Mostly he uses this ability to sense the traits of a group of people, enabling him to fit in easily. Linking is Smith's second ability, and this allows him to form one-sided links to others. When a link is formed, there is a one sided connection between Smith and the character he links with. This link cannot be broken by any means apart from death, and is not at all weakened with distance. No proximity is needed to form a link, just thinking of the person and desiring some sort of further connection, but there does need to be some sort of existing emotional connection between the two. Once a link exists, the two can communicate telepathically, and the linkee can see much of Smith's thoughts and emotions, and thus would know if he was endangered. At first, Smith can also sense the linkee's thoughts and emotions, but this fades. The linker is strengthened in many ways when near the linkee. However, he is also severely weakened when the linkee is injured, and should all of his linkees be killed, so will he. His only linkee so far is his sister, Ariel. His third ability is Sound Manipulation, enabling Smith to manipulate and control sound, even letting him use it offensively. Normally, Smith just uses this ability to fine tune the music people record at work, but he can also produce a powerful scream which can disorientate, stun or kill his victims, and he can control the intensity of this scream. He can focus it on the inner ear labyrinth, inducing nausea and imbalance. He is immune to the effects of this scream, himself. He can also produce infra-sounds, which are too low for human hearing, e.g. the "brown note" which has a laxative effect. He can convert electricity into sound, and used this to protect himself against electrokinesis. His fourth and final ability is that of Ink Manipulation. Which is the ability to create and manipulate ink. Using this power allows him to produce ink and control it. He can add ink onto a surface, manipulate existing ink, or remove it from the page. He can store ink within his body, exert it out and use it to poison others. This means he could alter information in photographs and in writing, and can absorb the information to store within himself, as well as changing or removing it at the source. He'll also be able to manipulate ink in order to write on people and give them tattoos, manipulate and alter these tattoos, and even animate them. For example, if he gave a person a tattoo of a hand, he could make this ink hand move to choke the person. Family & Relationships *Father - Smith James Snr *Mother - Eve James *Younger sister - Ariel James Personality Smith is a very outgoing character, and he has no problem asking for what he wants. He realised at a young age that he didn't care what anyone thought. Smith is a very happy-go-lucky guy, and he is charming, easily making friends with everyone. He's very polite and a confident young man, and can manipulate people to his will easily. Etymology Smith's first name is English in origin, and means 'a smith' and he was named after his father. He has no middle name, and his surname is James, which has the Hebrew and English meaning of 'Supplanter'. Brief History James grew up in Los Angeles, attended UCLA, and now works in the music industry in Los Angeles. He works with a record label, and helps with the actual recording of the albums. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters